Inerasable Sins
by xxblackrose
Summary: A small drop of kindness can reach the coldest corners of the human heart. Sakura, the only girl who was willing to wait, waits no more. Endless nights of men has tainted her heart. Only one man can heal her and with the limit of only one night. SasuXSaku


**Inerasable Sins**

Naruto One-Shot

**Summary: **Tiny beams of light can light up an eternal road of darkness, and a small drop of kindness, can reach the coldest corners of the human heart. Haruno Sakura, the only girl who was willing to wait, waited no more. Endless nights of men and pub had tainted Sakura's heart. Only one male has the ability to heal it, and only within the limit…of one night. SasuXSaku

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm starting the story off with a one-shot, but I might start a longer 'sequel' if it turns out okay XD So please read and review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Inerasable Sin**

"It's cold", Sakura muttered, as she added an extra blanket over her shivering body.

Her life was wasted. Both her love life and her sex life were wasted. Not only did she enter the world of the drunks and the bars, she also found herself enjoying the new world of lust and men.

It wasn't _her_ fault she fell the wrong way.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't love any of them, she only kept them because she needed help easing the pain of loneliness she felt at night.

It has been years since she last opened her heart for someone. She could still remember the times of ridicule, how she begged and pleaded him, how she offered all kinds of sweet and kind words, begging him to take just one look at her.

But, Uchiha Sasuke was a man of her past now. On some days, she wasn't sure he even existed.

If he returned now, he would stare down at the pathetic excuse of a woman before him in disgust. He wouldn't even be able to look at her.

"IT'S SO COLD" yelled Sakura, getting up. "WHY IS IT SO DAM COLD IN HERE?"

She walked towards the window to make sure it was closed and walked down to the kitchen to get herself some warm water. Perhaps a nice warm shower later too.

It wasn't until she noticed the curtains that she realized someone was there. The curtains had hid the figure well, camouflaging it in its dark colour.

The figure moved quick, even quicker than Sakura herself. By the next second, the figure was no where to be seen.

"Who is it?" bellowed Sakura. "Come out and show your face"

Nothing stirred.

"Come out like a ninja and show your face" she shouted again. She wasn't going to put up with any kind of this nonsense. She's got a mission with Naruto tomorrow, and she doesn't want to be late because of some unknown figure.

"Patience is a virtue, Sakura"

Sakura froze. She recognized that voice…even though she it was five years since she last heard it, she was certain. The voice belonged to the one who broke her heart …he has returned.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" stammered Sakura, taking a small step back.

The figure smiled and the two dark red circles of the Sharingan appeared in the darkness, followed by his face, his hair and then his body. Uchiha Sasuke has returned.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you-"

Sasuke pointed to the cartons of empty sake bottles on the floor.

"You've been drinking" he said.

Sakura flinched.

"Well, it's not like it's any of your business." Sakura said with a small laugh. "Honestly, why did you come back?"

Sasuke ignored her and looked around the room. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the bed and took a step forward towards it. He laid one hand on the sheets and closed his eyes, his chakra danced in his fingers.

After what seemed like hours, he opened his eyes and turned to Sakura. He didn't look happy at all.

"You slept with Hyuuga Neji?" he asked.

Sakura grinned. "Why ask when you already know?"

"How many other guys have you slept with?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura laughed bitterly and sat herself on the nearest chair and extended her palm.

"Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and a dozen of other men I don't know." Sakura replied, counting off her fingers. "Basically, there's too much, I can't name them all."

The atmosphere started to change. The tense, demanding aura was now replaced with a softer, lighter mood.

Regret was evident on the Uchiha's face.

"Why have you changed so much?" he asked quietly.

He bowed his head and stared at his knees. "Why are you like this now?"

Sakura's eyes twitched and she gave Sasuke a fleeting look.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, should know the answer to EXACTLY why I've become what I've become. Want to know why? It's because YOU were the one who created me. You, Uchiha Sasuke, created the good-for-nothing woman you see before you."

Sakura's anger was taking advantage of her. All the anger she bottled up inside her all came out at once. Even Sasuke noticed the difference in tone.

"I'm sorry"

"YOU were-DID YOU JUST SAY SORRY?" shouted Sakura, falling off the chair.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke repeated again. "I'm sorry I left Konoha, I'm sorry for leaving you behind and I'm sorry for ignoring the kindness you have gorged me with over the years we've been friends. I'm truly sorry"

Sakura didn't know what to say. After all, THE Uchiha Sasuke had just apologized to her. Hell must be freezing over. Chouji must be going on a diet. Jiraiya-sama is starting to hate woman. The end of the world has arrived.

"If you would give me another chance", Sasuke said. "I'll show how I felt these past years without your support and kindness."

Naruto hates ramen, Hinata's become a hooker, Ino has become shy, and Shikamaru is running the marathon…

There is simply NO explanation why Sasuke was doing what his done.

"Sakura, please, return to the real world and face the truth"

"It's over, Sasuke-kun", Sakura whispered. "You can't possibly think I'd fall in love with you again."

"If you really _did_ put me into your past" he said. "Then you wouldn't be a drunken wreck like you are now."

_That_ hit a nerve.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Sakura. "OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"

"You can lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself" Sasuke continued. "YOU KNOW that you still can't put it down, no matter how well you try to hide it. I can tell it with my eyes."

"GET OUT NOW!" Sakura yelled again, tears streaming down her face. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

Sasuke paid no attention.

"If what I'm saying isn't true, you wouldn't be trying to chase me out of the house"

"G-GET OUT, PLEASE, GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE" cried Sakura. She fell to her knees and began to sob.

"You have to face the truth, Sakura" Sasuke whispered quietly. "That's the only way you'll be able to get up again"

Sakura didn't want to cry, but the tears automatically poured themselves down her cheeks as the awful truth sank in. It was inevitable.

What Sasuke said was true…she was running away. All these years of self convincing were just excuses to hide the truth. If she can't face the truth, she can never get back onto the right path.

"All these years…" sobbed Sakura. "All these years I've been convincing myself that I don't need anyone. I've been telling myself that I have already let you go…but….but….BUT I CAN'T"

After five years of the no-tears policy, Sakura broke down. She broke down, in front of the man she loved. She couldn't stop the tears and nor did she want to. Sometimes, even crying needs the right amount of strength.

Sasuke smiled down at the sobbing woman at his feet. She's finally ready to face reality. He had achieved his purpose. To him, crying was no longer an act of weakness; it was an act of courage…the courage to cry when you need to.

Sasuke bent down and pulled Sakura into his arms. She needed a shoulder to lean on and he was willing to give it to her.

"I-I love you" Sakura managed to say, between her sobs.

Sasuke lowered his head and planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't a kiss of sympathy; it wasn't a kiss to make her feel better. This kiss had come from the bottom of Sasuke's heart. The part of his heart that he has locked away for so many years.

This…was a kiss that marked the new beginning.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Um…this story is FINISHED for now…BUT I was planning to start a sequel for it too…if you think it's up to the standards, then please review and tell me I'll be working on the sequel really soon.

* * *


End file.
